This invention relates to the field of pressure sensitive adhesive labels.
In the conventional manufacture of pressure sensitive adhesive labels, a solution of a pressure sensitive material is applied to a substrate, or face stock, usually paper, in the form of a continuous web and dried. Thereafter a release sheet, usually provided as a continuous paper web coated with a release agent, is applied to the exposed pressure sensitive adhesive surface to form a substrate-pressure sensitive adhesive-release sheet label stock which is then wound on a rewind roll for further processing such as sheeting, slitting or other converting. After that, the label stock is typically printed, cut and collated by a printer to form individual printed sheets. Such sheets may be utilized for any number of uses including name tags, stickers, labels, etc., by simply peeling away the release paper and pressing the adhesive-coated side of the face sheet to the desired surface.